vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-4554525-20140105012832/@comment-5829204-20140105015626
the new villian is a guy whom we've seen before I'm setting myself up for dissapointment with this one, knowing myself and these writers I'll be hoping for it to be Alaric (who is ressurected by the Augustine order to hunt down the vamps), Silas (whakywhakydooodaaa magic), Jenna (as an evil spirit) or Klaus (who could act as a villain behind the scenes and only be mentioned while residing in NO). But in the end it'll turn out to either be Damon (who is apparently going craycray soon), Tyler ( ?), Matt (who has some guy inside of him....yeah I just went there. Hire me comedycentral) or Grayson (who had an episode dedicated to him...well his name since he himself didn't appear all that much and has a horrible actor behind him...god that scene was bad) a main character will die again setting myself up for dissapointment, they specifically said that katherine was 'promoted' to a main character (what to us ment sh*t). It's obviously her. Elena ? I wish. Stefan ? Yeah not going to happen. Damon ? if that happens we might as well declare world war 3. Matt ? lolnope. Tyler ? If they actually kill him off once he comes back the middlefinger the writers shoved in my face will wander up my nose. Jeremy ? Please do it...but they won't. Bonnie ? Does anyone remotely care ? I did but not anymore. The writers don't even know she exists. there could be a body switch now that is interesting, everybody assumes it's kat but it seems too obvious. Leading me to believe that it's someone else. caroline makes a decision in this episode which bleeds its way into episode 12 Caroline and decision making are two terms that don't go hand in hand. Once you're talking to her and a second later you're caged in a safe having to listen to her high pitched Mickey Mouse voice for all eternity, I wouldn't even wish that to my worst enemy. Hell I assume it'll be something Klaroline related so the writers get to keep their 'least organicly written relationship' award or it's her blabbing about Steferine. the travellers storyline will continue If I wasn't excited until now I won't ever be. As a matter of fact that storyline was done rather poorly klaus and another character hear about something big in mystic falls and go there I couldn't care less for Klaus returning to the town that turned him into the most pathetic creature on earth. and he won't bring Elijah with him, that'd require the writers to remember that Elijah exists stefan and caroline could kiss and if so one of them gets a new love interest if stefans new love interest throws Caroline down a cliff I'm game bonnie and jeremy have big trouble on their way Jeremy and who ? the soulmate principle will be adressed by seasons end Oh YES please more of the contrived way to cement in Delena as endgame without adressing her shady behaviour ever since the sirebond. Did you ever see someone end up with his 'soulmate' while there was someone 'who wholeheartedly' loved her ? The triangle has been killed by the writers and has become a Disney soap opera